Aftershock
by DJ-girly83
Summary: Sequel of The Dance!: Danya is kidnapped by a person who she belived killed her parents, Inuyasha and the gang and Kouga set out to find her, but found out she is taken to the Warring States Era! R&R!
1. Painful Flashbacks

A girl of 6 ran a on a lush-green backyard, she and her black wolves played tagged, she winning, because of her demonic powers, she was giggling and taunting the wolves, just having a good time. A man got her attention, he was tall with brown hair that went to his rear and on a business shirt and pants, and he was wearing a smile that the Gods couldn't even compare.

The girl squealed. "DADDY!!" She ran towards the man, jumped in the air, and tackled him almost knocking him over, they hugged and he squeezed harder, and she was squealing like a pig. "Dad…air! I need air!!"

"Waah, waah, your needs." He laughed at her and put her down and she started running around his legs, he getting dizzy. A small giggle came behind him, he turned around a woman stand behind him, she was wearing an apron and her blond hair pulled back messy. She also had a t-shirt that hugged her that showed some curves also short shorts that showed her long tan legs, he purred at her and she blew a raspberry at him and laughed her eyes glowed lust and other emotions at him.

"Supper, hyper ones." She went back inside to get the table ready.

"Daddy?" The man looked down at his blonde daughter her eyes sparkled at him, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah why baby?"

"Because, something is poking against you pants." He looked down and a bulge was poking at his jeans, he blushed, he tried to calm down by picking his daughter up and started tickling her.

"Dad, let go!" When her mother yelled to get food now before it gets cold, "Food is calling for me!" She tired to reach towards the door to get the food. Her father laughed and was about to take her inside when three wolves blocked him and growled. He gave them a glare. They took off inside.

"You got to control you wolves' girl!"

"Sorry daddy." He put her down and she ran towards her seat by her mother and started eating with her mother, "You make the best Pork Chops mommy."

"Thank you baby." She leaned over and kissed her baby a kiss on her forehead.

"Daddy?"

"Yes sweetie?"

"Can you talk about the Northern Wolf Demon tribe again to night?" She asked with pleading eyes.

"Baby, I told you that over a thousand times." Her father complained.

"So?" After she was done eating, she excused herself and ran out of the kitchen. She was greeted in the living room with five black wolves; a leather sofa in the middle with chairs next to it, in the middle of it was a coffee table with finger nail polish, marker marks, and little bits of food on it. In the front was 25x25 inch television and a case full of DVDs and VHS. She ran up the stairs and down the left side of the house and ran to a door that had pictures of black and brown wolves. She opened her door, inside there was a dark blue-painted walls, with tons of pictures of wolves that stopped by a window that looked out into the woods and her backyard, she jumped on a queen sized bed with black sheets and a black cover sheet. Her pillows where dark blue, the drapes where also dark blue, but most of all she loved her computer that her father got for her. She smiled at her room and bounded towards the closet door and started to get undressed, she pulled down a long shirt and pulled it down on her head. She came out from her closet and got in bed waiting for her father.

"DADDY!!!"

"Yes." She heard him laugh as he came in through the door, he then pounced on her bed and started a tickle war with her, but she lost the fight, and she clenched her stomach and laughed out loud.

"Ok, ok, I give, I give!!" She begged. Her father got up and laughed, then he pulled he put her under the covers and tucked her in, and then told her the story she been dieing to hear, even though she heard it over a hundred times.

After the story she fell asleep with a smile on her face, her father leaned down and kissed her forehead and her mother came in.

"Goodnight baby." She then kissed her forehead too. "We will see you in the morning."

A small crash in the living room woke up the little one. "Huh? Mommy?" She got out of bed and walked to the living room, when she got in the living room she squeaked when her foot connected with a fury body, and the fur was wet, she turned around and turned on the light, when she looked at the ground she was screamed.

On the wooden floor and carpet…was blood and her wolves, all dead. "Mommy!" She ran into her parents bed room. "Daddy!" She jumped in bed and dived under the covers. "Daddy, Shadow, Moonlit, and the rest are de…" When she got closer, the covers started to get wet and sticky. "Mommy? Daddy?" She crawled over to the lamp stand, when she got closer to it; she got more wet and sticky. Her fingers where nearly inches away from the lamp when the over light turned on.

The little girl looked at her hand that was reaching and it had layers of blood on it, she scrambled backwards and noticed her clothes where covered in it, but who's blood was it? Who turned on the light?

She turned around to crawl off the bed when she met her mother's open blank eyes, her neck slashed and still bleeding, tears started to fall out, she turned to her father and a huge hole was in his stomach his face horrified. She got out of the bloody bed and fell on her butt. Then she crawled back away from the bed when her back hit someone's legs. She looked up and saw blood red eyes and short black hair he had a grin on his face and he bent down, then out of now where and without a second thought his lips met hers she had a shock expression and jumped back from him.

Tears fell down like a waterfall. She started to whimper when he came closer and had his hands ready to pick her up, but sirens caught his attention and banging on the door. "I gotta go my princess, but I will be back…but just so you don't grow up slowly." He chanted some gibberish she didn't understand, then she passed out. Just when she did, he disappeared.

'Don't worry, he won't get to you, he has to go through me first!' Said a voice in her head.

'Who are you?'

'You will find out.' The girl saw the man in front of her he had long black hair and teal eyes, he had brown clothes on but he looked like he was wearing a skirt, what caught her attention was the brown tail, it looked like hers but it was brown and not black, he got closer and then he leaned down and kissed her lips.

'Wake up!! He is coming!'

Danya's snapped out of her dream, she looked around, she was in a celller of some kind, she tried to move but chains kept her to the wall, "Now my princess."

Danya gasped at the voice, then screamed. "YOU! YOU KILLED MY PARENTS!!!"

"HAHA!!." The man laughed.

A/N: HEY EVERYONE, I AM BACK and here is the squeal!!"


	2. Damien of the White Tiger Clan

Danya screamed in pain when a metal chain hit her face for the seventh time. "Ow." Danya whispered softly.

The man who kidnapped her made the chain and her face connect again and again, and all she produced was a grunt, then when he hit her, again blood ran down the side of her head and bleeding from the mouth.

"Come on princess, let out a cry, scream!" He hit her again harder that time, but she just grunted.

"I...won't..." she gasped out, Danya knew she wanted to scream and cry out in pain, but she couldn't, her head, her ego, and stubbornness wouldn't let her!

The door to exit the room was open suddenly, when it hit the stonewall, it made a loud bang. The man hitting Danya sighed angrily. "What?!" He turned around looking at the man disturbing his fun.

"Lord Fang, we captured a tiger demon, he seems to know about princess of the North Wolf Demon tribe." The soldier bowed.

Fang smirked. "Good, bring him down and chain him up!" His smirked went wider when he recognized the man being brought down by a metal cage and he was chained too! It was Damien the prince of the White Tiger Clan of the Southern lands "Oh, princess, look who is here."

Danya didn't want to see who it was, she didn't care, all she wanted to do was to go back to Kagome and her friends and…Kouga. Danya felt tears coming but shook them away. Then a cold hand grabbed her chin and roughly shoved her head up, what she saw almost made her vomit, the man holding a cage with a demon in side with chains was repulsive, he looked like a slimy toad he had dirt and blood all over him.

"Don't mind him dear. Look it's your old pal from the diaper days." Danya looked at the man that was chained and caged; he looked like in his late teens, maybe eighteen or nineteen. He wore a battle armor Kimono, his white hair shone with black streaks in it outlined his face, and he had two streaks on each of his cheeks and wrists, pointed ears, and a tiger tail. He was extremely cute when he was pasted out, but…what would he look like when he was awake.

Her curiosity was about to answer for her when he stirred in the cage, the man that brought him down looked worried and fast as he could he got him out of the cage and chained up next to Danya, which Fang wasn't happy with but then pushed it away.

"What are you talking about you asshole, I don't know him!" She yelled at him.

"You should, you and he played when you guys where young."

"Whatever, I got a question!"

"Yes?"

"Why did you say I was kidnapped?! I wasn't even taken away!"

"Ha, I know it was a mistake, I was tired and I wanted to get my work done, and you looked so much like my last victim but she was kidnapped, so I thought you were her for a minute but nope." He smirked again and leaned in to kiss her lips, but he received was spit on his face and in his mouth; he growled and smacked her hard in the face, which made her grunt and gasp. "Bitch!" He walked out and left but was followed by the solider.

When the door closed, she cried softly, tears rolling down, and forgetting about the demon next to her, until she felt warmth on her hand, she looked up and saw a hand on her right hand, and then she looked into deep blue eyes.

"Are you ok?" He asked with concern.

"No…" Danya looked away and sniffed. "I am confused, cold, and a mess, I am bleeding and I am hurting everywhere and I miss my friends."

"And?"

"And I miss my mom." Danya then started to cry fully. "I miss my dad. And I wouldn't have to…if he didn't kill them!" Danya didn't care if she cried in front of him.

Damien squeezed her hand tighter, "Don't worry I will get us out of here." In a second, he was on the ground with his chains off. Danya looked at him.

"How?"

Damien chuckled. "I am demon right? That man was worried that I was going to kill him and didn't recognize that he put me in regular metal chains, what you have on are dragon scale chains, VERY unbreakable." Damien wrapped his hand around the chain and pulled with all his might then in a second she was free but with some new bracelets on her wrists now. "Don't worry; you look great with the chains on."

Danya blushed at his comment.

"Come on," he lifted her up on his back and he leaped to a window with bars on them. Really rusty ones too, with a flicked with his index the bars broke, he gently pushed Danya out the window.

"Wait!" Danya whispered. But too late she fell into water, Danya opened her eyes and looked around the water, it was so clear, and she sighed in her head but it was cut short when a huge demon that was heading towards her she closed her eyes, but then she was quickly pulled out just in time before the demon got to her. She opened her eyes and looked down she was in the air!

She was about to scream when a hand covered her mouth, "Shh, its ok, its me!" Danya relaxed. When they where about 50 miles away he looked down at her, she was shivering. Well it was a windy night and she fell in the water, so she was cold, her lips where blue and she was shivering to the bone. He flew down in a clearing and then sat her down, he looked at her shaking form again and left to get wood for a fire, Danya looked around for Damien. However, she didn't care, all she wanted to do was sleep. Danya lay down and rested her head on the grass and started to sleep. And she knew that it was one of does cold nights that if you fall asleep you might not wake up, but she didn't care. She was too tired to stay up any longer.

Damien came back with lumber in his hands, when he saw Danya lying on the ground asleep…in a deep sleep he got into action and got the fire going. He was about to shake her, but as soon as he touched her his hands got cold from her body, "Oh no." He started to shake her. "Danya wake up! Danya!"

A/N: there is the next chappie!!! And I hope you like it so far!!! Thanks and until next time!!!


	3. Flashbacks, Cold, Laughter, Fighting, De...

A ten-year-old girl with short blond hair walked around a huge house that she lived in for about four years now, and she was alone. Even though she had an Aunt who loved her dearly, she still felt very lonely. She didn't have any friends to begin with, and she was home schooled. She looked in the hundredth mirror in the house, she looked at her self-over, and tears started to roll down. Oh, how much she looked like her mother, who was killed by a man she didn't even know and HE kissed her no less! She was so confused.

'Who was that guy?' Danya thought.

Some black past her and as fast as she could she spun around looking up and down the hallway. "No ones there." She told herself.

Danya looked down and started to walk back down the hallway, as she passed pictures upon pictures where adorn on maroon walls, the pictures where either wolves or tribes men of her fathers tribe, and there where other wolf tribes, of the North, West, East, and South. If you where a human, you wouldn't recognize any the tribes. The Northern tribe is marked by Black, the Western Gray, the Eastern where marked Brown, and Southern White. She was heir to the Northern Wolf tribe, but she is too young, so her Aunt Diana rules.

Danya didn't care, she looked away from the pictures and looked at the wolf carpet, there where little pictures of wolves or different sizes, black, white, brown, gray, red. Any color she guesses, Danya started to walk down the 40 steps of stairs. Then she stopped and looked to the side there was the railing that she wasn't supposed to go on if coming down the stairs. She pushed a smile and sat on it side ways.

"5."

"4."

"3."

"2."

"1."

"GO!" Danya let go of the railing and as fast as lighting, she landed on the marble floor and started to giggle.

Danya walked out side and saw another girl her age coming in with a wagon, she had a green vest on with some pins on them, the girl was pretty she had long black hair and her eyes sparkled with life.

"Hi, would you like to buy Girl Scout cookies?" The girl asked.

"Um."

"No, I am sorry sweetie, but not today." A woman said behind Danya, the girl looked disappointed but forced a smile and nodded. She turned around, and on her vest said her last name. Higurashi. Danya turned around and saw her Aunt leaving.

When Danya went back into the house, she felt cold, cold!

"Danya your lips are blue." Her Aunt kneeled down and felt her arm; she gasped and shot her hand away as if she got burned. "You really cold."

'ya wake up! Danya!'

"Did you say something Auntie?"

"No, why?" Her aunt asked quietly.

"Because." Danya's surroundings started to dribble like water then she felt like she was floating.

She gasped and hugged herself; a rush of cold wind went threw her body and sent shivers down her spine. She started to rub her arms to get the blood going, but didn't work.

"Danya, oh please wake up!" Danya turned around looking where the voice was coming from, but all she could see was darkness. All around her was impending darkness, she felt frightened and alone. She curled into a ball, willing all of this to stop.

All of a sudden, Danya felt warm, as if someone was holding her. She focused on that warmth and filled her self of it. Her world then again changed, and she was back at the dance, back home, she was on the balcony at her high school, stargazing. And all of a sudden she felt strong, warm arms wrap around her. She turned in the mans grasp, and found it was Kouga who was with her. He pulled her into his lap and hugged her close. She sighed, wrapped her arms around his waist, while resting her head on his shoulder. Kouga snuggled up to her, resting his cheek on her head, and whispered...

"Danya, please, please, wake up. Don't go to sleep. Please." She felt warm lips press to hers, they were soft and oh so welcoming, before she could respond, the world shifted again and everything started to get fuzzy, and then...there was nothing.

Danya woke wrapped in the arms she dreamt about, and snuggled closer. She almost fell back asleep until she remembered were she was, and who she was with, and in his lap, as if her dream had become a reality... That's when she jumped away screaming and nearly kicked Damian in the face. That is when Damien caught her foot and looked at her questioningly, almost saying "Im a silly little boy who doesn't know what I just did". Danya had to suppress the laughter at his naive ways.

"Whats wrong Danya?" he asked. She couldn't hold it in. She burst out laughing and he thought she was crazy. She looked at him apologetically and sighed.

"Sorry, I got a little freaked out when I woke up in your lap. How is that by the way?" she looked at him suspiciously, trying to mess with his boyish brain. It worked because he was blushing so bad; it looked like he would die.

"UMM...well...u sees...you were cold, and I was afraid you wouldn't wake up so...I kinda made it so that we would survive through the night. I am so sorry for any ill feelings I might have created between us." he bowed in the expected way in the presence of a princess. Now it was Danya's turn to blush. She started to fidget, and then started to push him up off the ground.

"You don't have to do that. And I was just playing around with you. No hard feelings. Actually, I should thank you so, Thank You." Damian looked puzzled. Danya sighed.

"What is it now?" she asked.

"What dose this "Playing around" mean?" he asked. Danya giggled.

"It means, that I was just making you think I was mad at you so you would get all yancy." she giggled when he made an "Ohhh" sound.

"So should we be getting as far away from this place as possible?" Damian got a sincere face and nodded in agreement. Danya guessed it would have been around four or so in the morning, but she wanted to get home. The fire was already out so they just started heading north from the castle, toward the well.

Back in The Future

"WHY CANT I FIND HER!" Kouga punched the nearest thing, which happened to be a Cement wall...and guess what...it shattered. The wall not his arm, thank god. Well anyway. So...They had been searching all night, no trace, and that was pissing him off. Inuyasha looked at Kouga and cringed.

"Remind me not to fuck with you when it involves you one true love." Kouga sent and ice glare his way and Inuyasha ducked behind Kagome.

"Did I mention I wouldn't fuck with you?" Sango and Miroku did his best to hold him back; he got really close to Kagome and Inuyasha, so Kagome put her fingers on his lips, and sent a soothing spell into him. He calmed immediately, still mad, just calm.

"We will find her. And Inuyasha."

"Yes?"

"Don't make fun of him. What would you do if I just disappeared and you couldn't find me Hhmm?" Inuyasha Blushed and Kagome "I thought so."

"You can't smell her anywhere Kouga?" His eyes got big and he slapped himself.

"Of course! Im a demon! I can sniff her out!"

"FUCK! Why didn't I think of that?" Both Inuyasha and Kouga lifted there noses in the air and sniffed for a second. Then they both pointed toward Kagome's Shrine.

"THAT WAY!" they said in unison. Then all three ran towards Kagome's home.

Fang opened the door to the room Danya and Damien where in, he thought he will take his princess to his quarters to have "fun" he smirked and looked down to get his keys, then when he got the right one he looked up, and saw nothing Danya was gone, and so was Damien.

The demon that brought Damien in stood behind him in shock, "There gone but h…" he screamed in pain and looked down there was a hand in his gut, he looked up at a very pissed off demon, Fang's eyes glowed blood red. "Why sir?" He fell to the ground limp when Fang's arm left his gut.

"GOD DAMN THAT BITCH!" He screamed and punched the stonewall. "She won't get away that easily!"

A/N: There's the chappie…and thanks for the help BitterRose!

And guys please review!!! I need some support from my viewers and it doesn't help when people don't review! So could you do that more me please!!! Thank you!


	4. Sesshomaru!

A/N: Hey everyone! I am so sorry for not updating in a LONG TIME! You see my mom and I just moved to Wausau, and we can't have any internet until the basement as carpet in! You see the upstairs has no room for the computer! So we have waited! But I am so sorry for the very long wait! PLEASE FOR GIVE ME!

But here you go! The fourth Chapter of Aftershock!

The morning sunshine came over the little camp site where Danya and Damien were sleeping, Danya tired to cover her eyes from the sun's rays but she couldn't block out the little stings that were coming from her right arm. Danya growled, and bolted up, she looked around the area, and first she saw Damien sleeping soundly. But something orange and yellow caught her attention the most; she looked to her left and saw a little girl around the age of six or eight. She had black hair that went to her waist and has a little pony tail sticking out of her left side of her head. She had a scared look in her eyes.

Danya gasped and stood up quickly, "I am sorry hunny, I didn't mean to scare you, you just woke me up too early." Danya put a hand behind her head and laughed. And just as soon as Danya laughed, the little girl's face brightens up. She ran over to you and grabbed her hand and started to drag the blonde girl with her. "Wait where are we going?"

"We are going to pick some flowers!" The little girl started to giggle and pulled Danya harder.

"Um…ok." Danya smiled at the child and started to walk with her. The two got into the clearing and were bunch of wild flowers grew, and the flied was close to a high bulff, so she warned the girl about it, but the little girl squealed and let go of Danya's hand and dove into the flowers, ignoring her warning, and started to pick them, she picked a blue flowers and then grabbed a yellow flower and soon she combined them together and started to form a ring. Danya went over and started to pick the wild flowers too. She picked a red, yellow, and a strange color of purple. And soon Danya started to make a ring too. But soon the quiet was getting annoying so she started a conversation.

"So…what is your name by the way?"

"Oh, I am sorry, my name is Rin…you?" Rin kept on picking flowers; she soon finished the one she had been working on. It was made from blue and yellow flowers and in between them where white flowers.

"Danya, and that is very pretty, you are really talented with this." Rin giggled and nodded for thanks. "So who is that for?"

"My Master Sesshomaru." Danya looked at Rin with a shock expression.

"You're a slave?" She couldn't hide the face.

Rin broke out into laughter. "No…he… (giggle)…saved me." Rin put the ring of flowers beside her and started with a new one, but Rin got up and moved to were pink and more red one grew. Danya got up when she finished hers, and went by Rin. As she sat down, she put her ring of flowers, which were red and yellow, on Rin's head. Rin giggled again, she was half way down with her red and pink one when a voice called out.

"Rin." Danya cringed when she heard the voice, it was a crackle voice and when you hear it too much you fell like you want to punch that person!

Rin jumped up and ran over the being while screaming. "Master Jaken!" Danya got on her knees and peered over the tall grass, what she saw made her get up and charge. Danya was charging at what appeared to be a toad, it was short, green, and big yellow eyes; he had a black kimono and a little black hat. "Rin, look out."

Rin turned around and saw Danya charging, Danya jumped high into the air and was about to strike the toad, but all Danya did was cough up blood and made contact with the ground. It was hard and it hurt her neck and back. She turned on her stomach and tired to get up, but the pain was unbearable, so unbearable that she almost threw up. But she got up in her feet again and turned around to face whoever attacked her. But she was so dizzy she could hardly see the person charging at her with a sword. Danya gasped and jumped out of the way when a blue electrical wave came out of the sword. But she was prepared for the punch she got in the stomach. Once again she fell on her back and moved a few feet, this time Danya sat up. She fought the tears that were about to run down.

"Weak." Said a masculine voice that Danya almost gasped over. She looked up and saw what looked like a man who came from heaven; he had a stronger chin, sharp eyes of gold and pointed ear. He wore a white kimono with red design on his left side, he also had pointed armor over his left arm, but Danya couldn't see a left arm, it was either shorter than the right arm or this guy had his arm cut off.

Danya tired to get back up, but she stopped when a sword was about five inches away from her neck. Danya gasped. This is it; this man had her life in his hands now. And for some reason Danya didn't care if she died or not. She glared at the man. "Do it. I don't care!"

Man's eyes widen a bit but soon disappeared. Soon he sheathed his sword and turned away. Danya looked at him. She growled. Danya hates it when people do this to her, when they think she is down and out, they turn their back on her. Danya got up and flipped over him and punched him across his face, when she watched him move across the grass, she heard Rin and the toad gasp and when she did she knew she made a mistake. Danya gasped when the man got back up, he had a line of blood going down the side of his lip. Danya moved a step back when she saw his eyes, they were shining blood red. His pupils were purple. Danya took another step, but she felt the ground underneath her cave in, and soon Danya was falling, she wondered why, but when she remembered the bluff, she closed her eyes, and cursed out loud.

"DAMN!"

Danya clenched her eyes waiting for impact, but before she did she passed out, knowing she might never wake up again.

Damien bolted up when he heard battle sounds, he got and ran over to where Danya was sleeping, but when he found no Danya, he got worried and ran toward the battle.

"Please let Danya be alright!" Just as he broke out of the woods and into the clearing, he felt his heart drop, just as Danya was falling over the bluff. "PRINCESS DANYA!"

Just as he screamed out her name he saw the man responsible, but he had no time he had to save Danya.

But unaware when he said Danya's name the man, in which Damien knew as Sesshomaru, flinched and looked like a ghost, and soon he was over the cliff and falling after Danya. Damien didn't stopped at the edge, and looked down. And he saw him carry Danya away. Soon Damien's hair was blown in his face he looked up saw a two headed dragon flying past him with a girl and another demon on it's back. Damien gasped and started running after them.

"Danya!"

Well! Like I said I am sorry about the long wait and I am sorry for this short chapter but the library I am at will only let you on for only 45 minutes! And so my time is almost up! And! Good news here! My mom ordered the carpet and we should get it in about a week or two! And then I will have interent and then I don't have to drive back and forth! Well I will update soon! And I will! BYE BYE!

DJ


End file.
